The prior art discloses a number of devices that use electronic systems for assisting a person who takes medication. Kehr U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,177 discloses a device for alerting a person when medication should be taken as well as how much medication should be taken. The Kehr et al. apparatus also has a night cut-off control which permits the device to be turned off at night. Several patents teach the use of a micro-processor to alert a person to take medication and to also supply information for a display of, or a printout of, information about the patient and/or his or her medication; see for example, McIntosh, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,299, Villa-Real U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,845 and Biehl U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,884.